


Best-Laid Plans

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Menorah, Nothing goes right, boxing day jamboree, fuckurtadvent, holiday pictures, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday pictures are the worst.</p><p>For Fuckurt Advent Boxing Day Jamboree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

“Shit, where’d her shoe go?”

“She--ow!--has it in her hand, apparently. Okay, Daddy’s going to need that shoe, Abs.” 

Abigail screeches and flings her shoe on the floor the second Finn reaches for it, grinning at Finn around her fingers. 

“Can we just superglue them to her tights?” Puck shifts her to Finn’s lap and picks up the shoe. “You could have just one fancy set of shoe-tights, Abby. What do you think?” Puck manages to get the shoe back on Abigail’s wriggly foot while she’s trying to shove her now-sticky finger up Finn’s nose. 

“Say ‘noooo, Dad. I want style options.’” Finn says in a high-pitched voice. “‘These shoes go with everything.’”

“Then keep them on, Abby-girl.” Puck kisses her on her forehead and straightens up. “Ready?” 

“Yep!” Finn steadies the selfie stick. “Everyone say, ‘best holiday card ever!’” 

“The menorah!” 

“What’s Dad doing?” Finn says to Abigail, who’s trying to launch herself off Finn’s lap and after Puck. “Hanukkah’s not for a month.” 

“Da!” she squeals, wiggling against Finn’s arm that’s curled tightly around her waist.

“I don’t know what Dad’s up too either, Abby-babby. We’ll take the picture soon, though.” 

Puck runs back in holding a brown box. “I forgot this came the other day!” He pulls a long wooden menorah out of it and chucks the box off to the side. 

“Oh hey, I forgot we ordered that! Look, Abster. That’s you!” Finn points to the blocks spelling out A-B-I-G-A-I-L and recites them in order. 

“Bah bah bah,” Abigail chants, patting the blocks. 

“Yep, that’s your name!” Finn takes advantage of her distraction to straighten the front of her Santa dress so the white fur trim doesn’t flip up. Finn’s 95% sure the fur isn’t real, but on the off-chance that Finn’s mom would send Abigail a real fur dress, he carefully wipes drool off the cuffs. 

“Okay, let’s just…” Puck arranges the menorah so Abigail’s name is visible and scoots closer to Finn so she’s on both their laps again. “Ready?” 

“BAH!” Abigail screams, and they have exactly three seconds to look down at her before she bursts into a screaming cry. Finn sighs. It’s the kind of cry he knows is going to be impossible to stop until she just tires herself out. 

“Why are you crying, Abby?” Puck frowns and strokes her hair. 

“She probably just hates holiday pictures preemp--ahead of time. She just _knows_ they’re awful.” Finn watches her continue to scream, her face beet red. She looks up at Finn like Finn is supposed to know what’s wrong and magically fix it, but all Finn can do is pull her into his arms and rub her back. 

“Hey! Holiday cards are awesome!” Puck scowls at Finn and gets up, taking the selfie stick and from the bench next to Finn where Finn had dropped it when Abigail screamed. 

“They were awesome up until about 20 minutes ago!” Finn fires back, rocking side to side a little and clucking his tongue. “Now they’re the worst!” 

“Whatever,” Puck says, kissing Abigail on the top of her head again. “Let me know when you’re both done crying.” 

Finn rolls his eyes. He gets up and takes Abigail for a “tour” around the house, pointing out family photos and the thrift store art Puck loves and the last of the summer birds landing on the lawn. By the time he’s made two full circles, Abigail’s screams are turning into snuffles and Puck’s standing in the doorway of the living room, holding two mugs. 

“You were right,” he says, handing a mug of what ends up being coffee out to Finn. “Holiday pictures are awful. I just thought it’d be something we could show people. I’ve never--” Puck waves his hand around and Finn shakes his head. 

“Nah, I was a jackass.” He grabs for Puck’s hand, linking their fingers. “I love you. Let’s show everyone our awesome family.” Finn walks them both to the couch this time and sits pressed up against Puck so their arms overlap. He shifts Abigail, who’s starting to rub her eyes, so she’s curled up against both their chests. Puck pulls a pacifier out of his pocket--the R2D2 one, Finn realizes--and hands it silently to Finn, who nudges it in her mouth. She takes it and then makes the baby sleep-sigh, so Finn relaxes.

“It _is_ pretty awesome, isn’t it?” Puck holds the selfie stick out for Finn, but Finn shakes his head. 

“Nah, let’s just do it this way.” He carefully pulls his phone out of his hip pocket and taps the camera open. “This is us, right?” Finn says, grinning. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Puck leans over Abigail’s head and kisses Finn. “Let’s do this.” 

“My mom’s going to give me shit about our ‘selfie Christmas card’ for years, isn’t she?” 

“Probably,” Puck shrugs, “but it can’t be any worse than the year she yelled at us every week because we got a couch on Craigslist. 

“Oh man,” Finn shakes his head. “‘You’re going to get robbed! They’ll find your house through the computer and rob you!’” 

“I’m almost disappointed we _didn’t_ ,” Puck snorts. “What a rip-off.” 

“False-advertising-by-mom,” Finn says, grinning. “Ready?” He holds the camera out so they’re all in the frame, the two of them with their heads touching and Abigail sleeping between them with R2D2 in her mouth. 

“Say ‘we win at holiday cards!’”

Puck squeezes Finn’s hand and grins into the camera. “Best damn family ever.”


End file.
